


不起眼的星星

by xuansuo_jade



Series: 【黑清】魔法师黑泽罗曼史 [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 黑泽在30岁生日那天发现自己成为了魔法师。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: 【黑清】魔法师黑泽罗曼史 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	不起眼的星星

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：DEEP SQUAD---Good Love Your Love  
> Attention：剧版背景平行世界，30岁黑泽与29岁安达；瞎写，OOC，私设如山；短篇一发完。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

01

“明天是黑泽的生日吧？”  
“诶？”  
“哇！真的吗！”  
“那可要一起出去吃顿饭才行啊，让黑泽请客！”  
“不是应该我们请黑泽吃饭才对吗？”  
“喂，黑泽，怎么样？明晚一起出去聚餐吧？”  
不知道怎么被透露了生日信息的黑泽暗自头疼。看着环绕着他的女孩子们，俊朗的脸上是一如既往爽朗又带着绅士式歉意的笑容：“明天家人会来为我庆祝生日，所以可能得早一点回家。”  
“诶——真可惜啊！”  
“生日一年只有一次，还是家人比较重要嘛。”  
“下次聚餐你可要来啊，黑泽。”  
“嗯。谢谢大家的好意啦，我超——感谢的。”黑泽满脸真诚地敷衍道。

跑了一天业务后，黑泽回了趟公司放东西。果不其然，空旷的工作间已经没有人。他掩下微妙的失落，在夜风里快步回了家。  
随手脱了西装外套，拉松领带，将包挂好，他疲惫地坐在沙发上放空自己。“接下来干什么呢……”喃喃自语间，他却一清二楚，自己现在什么都不想干。  
设计良好的间接照明让他胀痛的眼睛不由自主地闭上。思绪无意义地扩散开，在无声的夜里、没有边际的空气中，试图要触碰到什么一般，牵引起他忙碌了一整个白天刻意忽略的事情。  
明天就是他30岁的生日了。  
30岁，象征着人生的新篇章。在别人眼里，自己大概是不会有30岁焦虑的吧？长了张占便宜的脸，工作能力得到认可，人际交往也很从容，什么事都做得有模有样，仿佛是上天的宠儿一般。  
黑泽忍不住轻笑了一声。“这些东西都没用啊。”  
他并不期待30岁生日的到来。白天敷衍同事所说的姐姐会来家里也都是骗人的。他只是想着，哪怕这一天不能和最想待在一起的人一起庆祝，也不要在勉强自己的应酬中度过。

他抬手遮住了眼睛。  
“安达，知不知道明天是我的生日呢……要是能和我说一句‘生日快乐’就好了啊。”  
这是他对30岁生日，唯一的愿望和期待。

02

30岁第一天的早晨和往常没什么两样。  
吃自己做的早饭，换上挺括妥帖的衬衫和背心，黑泽这才打开手机确认消息。Line里满满当当都是未读信息，虽然知道不太可能，但他还是一条条地确认了姓名，并失望地发觉，安达果然没有给自己发消息。  
回消息变得意兴阑珊，却仍是为了维护人际关系不得不做的功课。他站在原地，礼貌地变换措辞感谢对方千篇一律的祝福，直到点开姐姐的消息才稍停。  
“真随便啊……弟弟的生日当天宣告脱单吗？”他哭笑不得地回复了这条像是在恋爱宣告的同时随手附带的生日祝福。  
点开联系人列表，安达的账号因为字母排序自然而然地位列列表最上。这还是当初作为同期一起进公司时才在迎新聚餐上顺手交换的账号。数年来，他们从来没有聊过一句。  
黑泽按灭手机屏，拎包出了门。

为了躲开有可能向自己涌来的祝福，黑泽今天很早就到了公司，一路上都没遇到什么人。转过转角的瞬间，他扫了一眼电梯门口，当即眼前一亮。  
是安达。  
青年身形偏瘦，西装穿在身上总显得有点不合身。明明个子不矮，却因为习惯性瑟缩的姿态总让人忽视这一点。偏长的刘海遮住了那双总是会真诚温和地看向别人的眼睛，连带着那张算得上帅气的脸也显得不起眼。也不知道是不是昨夜睡姿不端，脑后总是或多或少地翘起一点头发，本人却完全没有发觉。  
真可爱。不管看过多少次都可爱得要命。  
黑泽忍住了嘴角过分的笑意，让它停留在了可以被称为礼貌的范围内，却还是难免比往常更加灿烂爽朗。  
“安达，早上好。”他声音明亮地抬手和安达打招呼。  
安达从刘海下犹豫地瞥了他一眼，就立刻垂下头，像是被惊扰的小动物。“唔，早、早上好。”  
清润的声音因为没有底气而显得字音粘连，听在黑泽耳中就像不自觉的撒娇。他不由自主地想：早上遇到的第一个人是安达，第一个互道早安的人也是安达，还看到了这样的至福画面，这也太幸运了吧！  
30岁生日这一天，或许会很不错！

电梯到了。  
黑泽按住电梯门，等所有人都进去后才进电梯，而内向的安达果然只比他早进去一点。黑泽在心中小小地欢呼了一声，站在了安达身边。  
不动声色地微微低头，他看到了安达的发顶，那里有一个小小的发旋。鬓发下是只能看到一半的耳垂，耳垂背后还藏着一颗难以察觉的黑痣。他盯着看了几秒，猛地抬头向另一边看去。  
不行，再盯下去会被发现的。  
……不过话说回来，安达竟然在这里长了一颗黑痣。这对于我来说，就像只属于我一个人的宝石一样。  
他忍不住又一次偷偷瞥去——  
哐当！  
电梯猛地晃动了一下，让他趔趄了一步，和安达撞了肩。  
“啊！抱歉。”黑泽连忙低头笑着道歉。  
安达也晃了一下就很快站稳。“没事的。”  
啊啊，这回答也太乖了，真可爱——  
「黑泽这家伙，笑容真是无用的爽朗啊。真刺眼。」  
诶？  
黑泽下意识收敛了笑容。  
「长得那么帅还笑得这么清爽，怪不得这么受欢迎啊。」  
黑泽低头，看到安达的嘴唇紧闭着。  
「真好啊，是我这种快30了都从来没谈过恋爱的人羡慕不来的啊。」  
原来安达真的从来没有谈过恋爱啊……不对！这，这是什么？是我今天遇到安达太兴奋了以至于产生幻听了吗？还是——  
「话说回来这家伙干嘛离我这么近啊。」  
黑泽下意识挪开一步。肩上的热度消失的瞬间，电梯到了。他目送安达向电梯外走去，耳边只余异样的安静。

03

不会吧。  
黑泽将脸埋在掌中，皱紧了眉回想刚才听到的内容。  
那是……安达的心声吗？他夸我帅了啊，原来我在他眼里是这样的人……不对不对，不是想这个的时候！  
我怎么会听到安达的心声？还是说，只是我的幻觉……

“黑泽，生日快乐。”  
“啊？哦，谢谢。”黑泽猛地抬头，下意识对着面前的同事笑了笑。  
“这是你的30岁生日吧？”  
“是。得亏你记得呢。”  
“大家都很关心黑泽你呀。30岁啊，人生新篇章了啊……嘛，不过对黑泽来说，没什么可困扰的吧？毕竟你这么优秀。”  
不，我现在就很困扰。  
但黑泽只是笑着答：“别这么说啦，还是要努力工作和生活的。”  
“还是老样子这么谦虚。嘛，总之祝福你。”  
“嗯，谢谢啦。”  
“咦？有脏东西。”  
“哪里？”  
“这里。”同事将手伸向他的手臂，轻轻拍了拍。  
就在这个瞬间，他听到——  
「真羡慕啊，长得帅又能干，不给人活路的家伙。」  
黑泽猛地抬头，看到同事笑着看向他：“有点灰。”  
而他条件反射般回以微笑：“啊，谢谢。”

不是偶然。  
刻意触碰了几个人之后，黑泽都听到了这恶魔之音。每次，他都紧紧盯着对方紧闭的嘴唇，确认对方并没有说话。而当他拉远距离不再触碰，这声音就会立刻消失。  
也就是说，问题出现在自己身上。  
不会真的因为太兴奋产生妄想了吧……还是说是最近工作太累了？不过如果是妄想的话，我的妄想也太弱了吧，怎么也该妄想安达在心里向我告白之类的……果然这是连梦里也不可能发生的好事吗？  
而且，那个吐槽的内容……好可爱。比我能想象出来的可爱一千倍，不，一万倍！虽然一直都知道安达是内向又纤细的性格，但是我的想象力还无法触及这样可爱的神之领域啊。如果说是妄想，这也太没有实感了吧。  
难道真的是安达的心声？我能听到触碰到的人的心声……？  
到底是哪里出了问题？要说今天的我和往常有哪里不一样，大概也只有，今天是我30岁的第一天……了吧？

因为这一突发情况，黑泽一整天都显得心不在焉，平时经常会在内心提醒自己不要过多地看向安达的方向，今天却好多次都因为突然意识到自己正在盯着安达看而扭头看向别处。虽然周围的人似乎也没发现什么异常，但临近下班时黑泽还是感到精疲力竭。  
当然，因为昨天找的借口，今天他还得表现得兴致勃勃地拎起包，提前一点和周围的人打招呼下班回家。  
果不其然，除了早上和安达说了几句话，接下来的一整个白天都没能和安达说话，更别提从对方嘴中听到一句生日祝福了。不过，混乱的状况让黑泽没有余裕沉浸于失落之中。  
等电梯的途中，黑泽掏出手机看了一眼，发现中午发出去的Line终于有了回复。

\--老姐：关于30岁的传闻？你这家伙干嘛突然问这个？  
\--老姐：你是想听30岁死去的女鬼和下水道修理工的爱恨情仇，还是不同星座30岁以后的未来运势？

还是老样子一点都不靠谱。  
虽然知道是荒唐的玩笑，黑泽还是忍不住轻笑一声，感觉心情轻松了不少。

\--我：不是这种。  
\--我：是那种，类似到了30岁会获得什么能力之类的。  
\--老姐：会获得走到哪里都被人催着恋爱结婚的能力哦。  
\--我：……现实感好强。  
\--老姐：那你是想听非现实的都市传说咯？  
\--老姐：比如到30岁还是处就会变成魔法师这样的？  
\--老姐：话说回来，你这家伙不会也是DT吧？

黑泽正准备回复的手指停在了屏幕上。  
30岁还是处就会变成魔法师？有这回事？不过，我虽然和不少人谈过恋爱，但都因为这样那样的原因没有做到最后一步。  
难道……不会真的是因为这个原因吧？

\--老姐：喂？回话啊？掉厕所了？  
\--老姐：切，没劲。我去找男朋友玩了。

黑泽僵在了原地，连电梯门在自己面前打开又合上都没有注意。  
前言撤回。30岁的第一天，简直是最糟糕的一天了。

04

在30岁的第一天，从未被人怀疑过是处的黑泽优一发现自己成为了魔法师，只要触碰到别人就能读出对方的心声的那种。而获得魔法的原因，似乎是因为自己到了30岁都没有过那种经验。  
一般人获得了这样的能力会怎样呢？黑泽并不清楚。对于从事销售工作的他来说，如果充分利用这种能力，肯定能为自己带来许多好处，让自己轻而易举地明白客户的需求，从而有针对性地进行说服和推销。  
但是，他还是忍不住对这项魔法感到恐惧。  
听到别人的心音是一件很可怕的事情。某种程度上来说，他也是个在意他人看法和评价的人。如果知道对方对自己的评价很低，一定会非常失落吧……  
发现自己有魔法的时候，只是听到安达说自己的笑容太过刺眼，黑泽就感觉受到了很严重的打击，接下来的几天笑容都不像往常那么灿烂了。  
但是，要轻易地舍弃这项武器，他又有一些舍不得。  
毕竟……毕竟，这是这么多年以来的第一次，他有了敲开安达心门的机会。

黑泽喜欢安达已经有6年了。这6年间，他一直都注视着安达。  
也许在别人眼里，安达很不起眼，笨拙、迟钝又无趣。但是黑泽知道，安达是一颗默默发光的遥远的星星，只有注视着他的人，才会发现他是多么温柔、勤恳、耐心、真诚。在那个没有月亮的夜晚，是这颗星星照亮了黑泽的心，安慰了在喝醉后脆弱自卑的他。  
越喜欢越忍不住注视，越注视就变得越喜欢。他像是坠进了没有终点的莫比乌斯环，在喜欢安达的路上一直一直向前跑，跑到晕头转向难以自拔。  
可是，普通人是无法触碰到星星的。抬头仰望时似乎触手可及，伸出手去才会知道那是多么遥远。  
明明一直在同一个公司，但是十天半个月也不会说上一句话，半年也不会对上一次视线。他默默地注视着，追随寻找着安达的背影，安达的侧脸，安达的发顶，安达的指尖。但也只是注视着，从来无法触摸，距离也从未拉近。  
暗恋的心情分明足以填满整个银河，他和安达的距离却好似比银河还远。

也许这个魔法，就是接近安达的机会。黑泽心想。  
这或许非常卑劣，不，这就是很卑劣。我只是在满足自己的私心，只是在一厢情愿地渴盼着安达的回应。明明暗恋不该是这样的，明明应该一直默默地注视着，只要安达幸福开心就好，明明不该去突兀地接近安达，逼迫他接受自己的感情。  
但是，上天赐予的魔法，不试一试，又怎么能甘心呢？  
我从来不是正人君子。哪怕是卑劣的手段也好，我想要得到安达的心。

05

黑泽自认为对安达的了解比任何人都深。  
在过去默默注视的那数年间，他就已经是有着相当水准的“安达学家”。安达喜欢吃的菜，喜欢喝的饮品，喜欢用的文具，待人接物的方式，在公司有来往的同僚，他都一清二楚。  
既然决定了要接近安达，那么投其所好就是最基本的。于是，黑泽将安达喜欢的东西和不喜欢的东西分别列成表格，试图从中整理出自己的作战计划。  
在经过了数天的思考之后，他制定了几条行动准则：  
其一，不能过分突兀、快速地接近安达，要用委婉、柔和的方式不动声色地接近。  
其二，要在关注安达的同时，尽量展现自己的用处，在安达需要的时候为他提供解决问题的方式，用不会让安达感到负担的方式关心他。  
其三，要增加和安达聊天的时候，多夸奖他，增加他的自信心，但绝不能完全说真心话，以免言辞过激吓到他。  
其四，利用魔法更加深入地了解安达，调整日常相处中的细节问题。  
总之，先以成为好朋友为目标，尽全力努力试试看。

“安达？”  
脑后依旧有一撮头发没压平的安达回过头，向上看的样子有点呆。“诶，黑泽？有什么事吗？”  
黑泽忍着笑将文件递过去。“这个公司的数据，你们部门要整理的吧？我正好手头有一部分，你要吗？”  
“真的吗？给我可以吗？”安达睁大了眼，一双湿漉漉的眼睛写满了惊讶。  
被这视线看得心头升起微妙的罪恶感，黑泽轻轻咳了一声，笑道：“当然啦。请别客气，收下吧。”说着，他动了动脚尖，和转过身来的安达的脚尖贴在了一起。  
「我正好在为前辈交给我的工作苦恼，黑泽真的是个好人啊——」  
好感UP！不枉费我昨天彻夜整理数据，作战成功！  
黑泽不动声色地在心里夸奖自己。  
「不过麻烦别人还是不太好意思啊，我和黑泽也不太熟，不能因为他是个好人就厚脸皮。」  
不，可以尽情地厚脸皮哦，安达。不管你叫我做什么我都会心甘情愿的。拜托了，和我变熟吧，尽情地依赖我吧。  
安达眼神乱飘地冲着黑泽鞠了一躬，接过了他手里的文件夹。“谢、谢谢。麻烦你了。”随后就立刻转了回去，只留给黑泽一个拘谨的后背。  
如果不是听到了安达的心声，黑泽一定会像以往一样备受打击。以往的好多次都是这样，一厢情愿地想要接近安达，却被对方冰冷退缩的态度吓退，到现在都只能以同期同事的身份自居。但是，今天，黑泽突然看到了一丝希望。  
安达并不擅长和人交往，但是，他确实能够感受到黑泽的好意。他只是习惯用逃避的态度来对待这种好意，习惯将心里话藏起来什么也不说。  
但是，只要自己足够努力，总有一天，能够走到安达身边吧？

06

“黑泽！”  
黑泽转过头，发现是浦部在招呼自己。而躲在他身后的就是眼睛盯着地面的安达。他立刻挂上了最明媚的笑容。“浦部桑，怎么了？”  
“我听说昨天的资料是你帮了安达？谢了啊。”浦部重重拍了拍安达的背，让他也跟着弯腰，“安达，你也得好好谢人家啊。”  
啧，你这个只知道把工作甩给别人做的家伙，下手怎么一点都不知道轻重。而且没看到安达在为难吗？  
压下心间的烦躁，黑泽赶在安达之前开口：“我也没做什么，没必要这么客气。”  
“明明帮了很多忙吧？那份资料之前都没有，是黑泽你自己整理的吧？安达这家伙受了你很大的关照啊。”  
黑泽看到安达稍稍抬起头来，好懂的脸上写着惊讶。  
虽然有点高兴安达知道了我的努力，但是这样不就要让他感到负担了吗？  
黑泽连忙辩解：“是之前一点点整理出来的，我自己有这样的习惯，当时也没想到能派上用场。只是凑巧而已。”  
“嘛，那也还是要谢谢你的。要不这样吧，安达，你请黑泽吃顿饭吧？你们俩是同期吧？彼此也该促进一下感情才对。”  
不不不，就算你这么助攻我也不会觉得高兴……好吧，还是会有点高兴的。但是安达肯定不会同意的，这会让他为难的！他最不喜欢和不熟的人一起应酬、被迫喝酒了。  
“没必要啦，浦部桑。我还要出去跑业务，就先走了。”黑泽扫了一眼安达，不等浦部回答就转身离开。  
安达明显松了口气啊。真好懂。真可爱啊。  
黑泽的心情莫名变好，毫无征兆地轻轻笑了起来。

白天在公司外跑了一天，黑泽照例回了一趟公司。  
空荡的公司只有一两处灯仍开着，安静得仿佛无人。他倦怠地穿过走廊。  
啊啊，要是能看到安达就好了。只要能看他一眼，我就又能够动力满满了。不过昨天他好像已经加过班了，今天大概不会在了吧……  
站在营业部门口，他抬起头来，习惯性地看向右方的远处。  
他看到了安达。

“还没回去？”黑泽从安达的背后靠近，瞥了一眼对方电脑上满满当当的数据表格。  
安达猛地往旁边一躲，转过头来。“黑、黑泽？”  
“啊，抱歉。吓到你了？”虽然这么说，黑泽却难以抑制地笑得很灿烂。毕竟安达被吓到的样子也是难得一见的。  
“唔。你、你还没回去啊。”  
“刚跑完业务回来。”黑泽不打算讲太多自己的事情，“所以，这次又是哪个公司的数据？急着要吗？”  
“明天早上……”  
“来得及吗？”  
“大、大概，可以吧。”  
“啊，不该这么问的啊。”黑泽转头看着安达，“安达这么努力这么负责，工作一直都完成得很细致。”  
啊，好近，安达的睫毛好长。耳朵是不是有点红了？要不要听听他在想什么呢？  
黑泽不动声色地将手搭在了安达的肩上。  
「还是第一次有人这么夸我……有点感动。黑泽真的是个很不错的人啊，虽然这很可能只是客套话。」  
并不是客套话啊，安达。我是真心这么想的。不过就算我这么说，你也不会相信吧？真是的，对自己稍微有点自信啊。  
“黑泽你、你才比较厉害。我这都不算什么。”  
「就算被夸了也没什么好得意的，黑泽这么完美的人，和我完全不是一个世界的……」  
黑泽收回了手。“不过数据整理得更齐全一点是不是更好？我也来帮你吧。唔，说起来这个公司的数据我好像也有整理过一点，我去找找看。”  
我一点都不厉害，安达。我好像比想象中更加懦弱，更容易受伤，所以我不敢再继续听你对我的评价了。哪怕只是自欺欺人，也让我稍微再多高兴一会儿吧。  
“这个公司也？不过已经很晚了，你帮我没问题吗？”  
“没问题的！”黑泽笑得一如既往地爽朗，好像心中没有丁点阴霾。

07

“彻底忙到深夜了啊。”黑泽看了看天空。漆黑的夜晚无星无月，连朵云都看不见，干净得过了头，反而让人觉得深邃难及。  
“哈……”安达忍不住打了个哈欠，揉了揉已经忍不住开始流泪的眼睛。  
可爱得太犯规了吧。犯困都这么可爱了，睡着的时候得是什么天使般的模样啊。这辈子好想看一次啊。  
“今天辛苦了。”黑泽放低了声音，像是怕惊扰到安达一般对他说。  
“辛苦了。”安达看着黑泽，不好意思般挠了挠头发，“今天的事，还有昨天的事也是，实在是太感谢你了。”  
黑泽静静地等了片刻，安达却没再继续说下去。  
不打算邀请我吃饭啊……也是呢，这才是安达啊。还是难免有点期待的啊。不过能得到真心的感谢也不错吧？就这样让他慢慢习惯我的存在，习惯来找我帮忙，一点点拉近距离。  
“没什么大不了的。话说，安达，你打算怎么回去？”  
“诶？当然是电……啊。”  
“这个时间点，电车已经停了哦。”  
“是哦……”安达苦恼地挠着头发，几下就将头发拨得乱七八糟，“没办法了，那就睡网吧吧。”  
这么晚睡网吧……安达这么没有防备，会不会遇上坏人啊？而且网吧睡得肯定很不舒服，明天还有一整天的工作要做。在网吧也没法好好洗澡，说不定连饭都没法好好吃……  
黑泽也不知自己怎么头脑一热，下意识说：“那你要不要来我家住？”  
安达明显被吓了一跳。“诶？这太麻烦了……”  
既然都已经说出口了，自然没有收回去的道理。虽然一开始黑泽也被自己吓了一跳，但他越想越觉得这是个好主意。  
既能让安达好好休息，又能拉近和安达的距离，还能展现自己居家的一面。最重要的是，这样的时机可是可遇不可求的，错过了这次，下次就不知道是什么时候了！  
而且说不定今晚就能看到安达的天使睡颜……  
黑泽的决心立刻坚定，一把按住了要转身离开的安达的肩。“一点都不麻烦！真的！网吧实在是太不安全也太不方便了，来我家至少能好好睡一觉吧？”他紧紧盯着安达，试图用眼神表达自己的担忧和真诚。  
「诶，要去黑泽的家吗？这是不是太冒犯了？但是他这么看着我，邀请我，而且还这么为我着想，好难拒绝……」  
「可是电车都停了，打车又……难道就这么跟着他回去？这几天也麻烦他太多次了吧，再这样下去人情都不知道该怎么偿还了。该怎么办才好？」  
对不起了，安达。我知道这可能有点强人所难了，但我说什么都没法放心让你睡在网吧这种地方。  
黑泽皱起了眉，显得有点失落：“我以为我们是同期，安达不会和我这么见外的，果然还是太突然了吗？抱歉，安达。”  
「我在干什么啊。明明黑泽是因为担心我才这么说的，我却犹豫不决的，让他的一片好心都浪费了。啊啊，我真是太差劲了。」  
“没这回事！”安达紧张地高声答，随之音调又忐忑不安地转低，“那，今天就要麻烦你了，黑泽。”  
不，利用了你的善良的我才是最差劲的，安达。  
黑泽看着安达，即使明知自己的低劣，却还是无法否认这份从心底蔓延而出的欣喜。下一秒，他笑得灿烂道：“不麻烦。安达愿意来我家，我很高兴。”  
「明明是我打扰了，却还这么说。黑泽这家伙，真是不折不扣的好人啊……」  
突然烫手一般，黑泽猛地收回了压着安达的肩的双臂。他越过安达。“我家在这边。安达，我们走吧。”这一刻，他竟不敢再回头去看，不敢面对安达写满感激的脸。

08

“我家可能有点乱，没怎么来得及收拾。”黑泽有些忐忑地开了门。因为担心安达对自己的印象因此降低，他不由自主地这么铺垫了一句。  
“打扰了。”安达脱了鞋进了房间，小幅度地四下看了看，却什么也没说，就慢慢地、拘谨地走到了沙发前，双腿并拢、手放在膝盖上地端正坐下，背没有靠上沙发背，屁股也只坐了半边。  
黑泽忍不住笑了。“请随意，安达。”  
放了包又挂好衣服，他倒了一杯水放在安达面前，恰好听到对方低声嘟哝了一句：“哪里乱了……”  
唔，担心太过了，以至于适得其反了吗？  
“喝点水吧。”  
“啊，谢谢。”安达抬头对着黑泽笑笑，笑容却显得很不自在，显然还在紧张。他的眼神又一次乱飘，却突然停顿。“诶，这个漫画……”  
黑泽这才发现自己昨晚随手放在地上的漫画还没收起来，连忙弯腰整理。“不好意思，昨天太入迷了就忘记了，我立马收起来。”  
“……我也很喜欢看。”  
“诶？”黑泽转过头，正好对上了安达的眼睛。那双眼睛眨了眨，就好像蜻蜓停在湖面上一般，让黑泽的心荡开一层又一层涟漪。“你也喜欢拉格纳？”  
“是，前两天我也看到深夜，早上差点就起不来。”安达羞赧地说道。  
“那可真巧啊！这部漫画很燃啊！”  
“打斗真的画得很不错，看的时候不知不觉就紧张起来了。”  
“剧情也很吸引人，每次都很在意后续的展开是什么。”黑泽笑得开心，不由感叹，“真巧啊，安达你也喜欢这部漫画。”  
安达也腼腆地笑了笑，眼睛闪闪发光，整个人的姿态看上去也放松多了。“我也，觉得有点意外。”  
和安达就这么沉默地坐着，笑着看着对方也很棒啊。抿着嘴笑着的安达真是太可爱了，嘴角还有小小的酒窝。这个样子哪里看得出是29岁啊，说是大学生还差不多。真想就这么一直和安达坐在一起……不行不行，已经很晚了，不能再闲聊了。  
听到热水烧好的声音，黑泽站起身来。“你先洗澡吧，安达。”他从柜子里拿出很久之前准备好的新睡衣，“穿这个可以吗？”  
“啊，谢谢。”安达立刻站起身来，接过睡衣的时候，指尖与黑泽的手背相触。  
「呜哇，这睡衣看上去好像很贵。材质也很软，看上去也很新，给我穿没问题吗……话说回来，我穿黑泽的睡衣会有点大吧？」  
没问题哦，安达。本来就是为你准备的。虽说买的时候还觉得只是不可能实现的妄想而已。但是，这样的话，就可以看到安达洗完澡穿着这件衣服、湿着头发、敞开领口、光着脚的样子了——停！别再想了！  
黑泽抽回了手。“咳，浴室在那边，请用。”  
“嗯。”安达孩子一般乖乖点了点头，抱着睡衣向浴室走去。

浴室的水声传来，让黑泽的心也跟着水滴坠落的声音忽上忽下、焦躁不安。  
看来我的忍耐力完全不行啊。  
黑泽苦笑着为安达收拾睡觉的床铺，期间还因为口干舌燥连喝了好几杯水才稍稍冷静。然而，当浴室门“咔哒”响动，他还是不由得眉头一跳，心脏紧缩。  
“我洗完了。”  
黑泽回头。“啊，好的。安达，你待会儿睡的地方——”话音戛然而止，他若无其事的伪装被瞬间击碎。  
面前的安达头发仍湿着，随性地卷曲着，一双泉眼般湿润的大眼睛此刻更显得潮湿，干净白皙的面孔泛着浅浅的红，就连那两瓣浅粉的嘴唇都附着让人想要舔去的水珠。平时总是藏在扣子系到最顶的衬衫领下的小巧喉结此刻终于展露全貌，修长白皙的脖子下是未扣上的睡衣领，能看到一点锁骨、凹陷的锁骨窝和比脖颈更白皙的前胸。尺寸恰好相合的睡衣穿在安达身上，好像他就隶属于这个房间、这处沙发、房间内的这张床，让人想要将他抱进怀中。就连穿着拖鞋只露出一点脚踝的白皙双足都显得那么乖。  
这实在是——可爱得太犯规了！我的妄想太弱了，现实比妄想的冲击力强太多了，我一点准备都没有！  
“黑泽？”安达歪了歪头。  
黑泽不由自主地倒吸了一口气，猛地别过脸。“那个，我先去洗澡。”他笑了笑，逃一般快步走进浴室。

花了比以往长不少的时间洗完澡，黑泽终于收拾好心情走出浴室。正待说话，他就看到安达已经睡在了铺在客厅的被子里。  
睡着了吗？刚才忘记说了啊，本来想让安达睡床的。不过安达大概也不会答应吧。嘛，这样也不错吧？  
难得有这样千载难逢的机会，要不要偷偷看一眼安达的睡颜呢？  
心中的悸动一下成了环绕大脑的噪音，让黑泽的呼吸都变得急促起来。犹豫许久，他还是蹑手蹑脚地向着安达走去，停在对方身后，蹲下身来，俯身向前——  
「黑泽要干嘛？是不是发现我装睡了？太尴尬了吧，我只是想闭会儿眼睛，他就突然出来了，让我不知道接下来该不该睁眼，不知不觉就变成这样了。呜哇，刚才到底为什么要装睡啊，明明睁眼也没关系的，现在再睁眼是不是会吓到人啊？」  
噗。  
黑泽扭头看了看，发现原来是自己的另一只手臂不小心贴到了安达的背上。他低头扫了一眼，果然看到安达的睫毛正不受控制地微微颤动着。  
「黑泽到底要干什么啊？他怎么不动了？该不会，他要趁着我睡觉捏我鼻子不让我呼吸吧？不对，黑泽应该不是这么恶趣味的人，我在想什么啊！」  
安达，你再这么可爱，我会忍不住吻你哦。我可比你想象得要坏心眼多了。  
黑泽看到了自己放在安达枕边的手机，探手轻轻拿了起来，再一次蹑手蹑脚地后退，直到退进房间关上门，才脱力般倚在门上。他苦笑了一声。  
看到了安达闭着眼睛躺在我的被窝里的可爱样子，今晚是别想睡着了啊。

09

“黑泽？”  
“安达，早上好。”虽然几乎彻夜难眠，黑泽还是看上去精神抖擞，“稍微等一会儿，早饭马上就做好了。鸡蛋烧你想要甜口还是咸口？”  
“唔，甜的。”安达揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠，游魂一般站起身向浴室走去。  
早上已经再次欣赏过安达的睡颜的黑泽目送着安达走进浴室，无声笑了笑。  
刚睡醒的样子也这么可爱啊……头发又睡翘了。安达可爱得太犯规了。  
他心情大好地将鸡蛋液倒进方口平底锅，专心致志地做安达最喜欢的甜口鸡蛋烧。  
没有错，安达喜欢吃甜口鸡蛋烧这一点，我也早就一清二楚了。毕竟我可是自称专业的“安达学家”啊。

“怎么样？”看着安达将鸡蛋烧放进嘴中，黑泽也不由得屏住呼吸。  
“唔……”安达眼睛一亮，“好吃！完全就像专门的店家做的一样！”  
“太好了——我还担心安达会不喜欢。”  
“怎么可能！真的很好吃！黑泽你真的好厉害啊！”吃到了喜欢的食物，安达也变得坦率了许多，连平时很少主动说出口的夸奖都格外真诚。  
“喜欢就多吃一点。”  
“黑泽你每天都自己做饭吗？手艺真的很好啊。”  
“嗯，自己做饭比较便宜，营养也会好一点。”  
“真好啊……我平时都是吃饭团的。”  
这个我也知道。不仅是早上，中午安达也经常靠吃饭团对付过去，完全不注意自己的身体和营养摄入的均衡性。  
“你想的话，以后可以经常来我家吃饭。”  
“诶？这就不用了吧，太麻烦你了。昨天住在你这里已经很麻烦了。”  
“做一份和做两份其实没什么差别。而且其实做两份会更方便，因为一个人吃，菜量真的很难把握，总是会被迫吃剩菜。”  
“还有这回事啊……”  
“总之，安达不需要有什么顾虑。”  
然而，即使黑泽如此努力地劝说，安达也只是笑笑说：“谢谢你了，黑泽。以后有机会再说吧。”

有过一次借住经历之后，黑泽和安达的关系明显拉近了。虽然安达仍然不会主动和黑泽打招呼，但见面时，常常会抬起头来，视线会对上，脸上也会有浅浅的笑容。当黑泽提出要帮助他的时候，他也不会显得太为难，而是犹豫一下就会点头同意。  
按理说，黑泽对此就应该满足了。  
可是，人心变化之快，让他只能对自己报以苦笑。

在看到了那样洗完澡穿着我亲手买的睡衣的安达，睡在我的被窝里的安达，吃着我做的饭菜笑着称赞好吃的安达之后，再说什么能做好朋友就很不错了之类的话，实在是很虚伪啊。事实上明明，我只想要一个人独占安达的各种模样，想要每天都见到可爱的安达，甚至，想要抱着他、亲吻他、对他做更多过分的事情。

“黑泽？你看着我干嘛？”  
“哦，你不是要整理前天那个公司的数据吗，这份资料你可以看看……”  
“嗯，嗯嗯，原来是这样啊。多亏你了，黑泽。”  
“不用跟我这么客气啦。”

安达，你知道吗？坐在我身边纯真地看着我的你，对我来说是救命的解药，却也是致命的毒药。明明你这么好懂，这么坦诚，我仍然忍不住用魔法试探你的心，利用你的善良来达成我的私心。  
我真的好喜欢、好喜欢你，可是这份喜欢，我能说出口吗？你会接受吗？它是不是只会成为你的困扰呢？你想要的只是一个可以轻松相处的好朋友，而不是一个死缠烂打的变态暗恋者吧？但是，我却没有办法放下这份喜欢，没有办法放弃走近你的机会。  
即使是现在，你肯定也在心里想着，黑泽真是个好人啊。不需要读心我也明白的，你就是这样，不会从恶意的角度去揣测任何人，从来都这么单纯。但是我其实一点也不好，我从来都别有用心，怀有目的，根本不像你想得那么纯粹。即使是在读心的时候，我也只选择听自己想听的心声，一旦觉得不对，我就立刻退缩了。  
我是这个世界上最差劲的人。

安达，我的烦恼，你都不懂吧？  
真好啊，希望你永远不会懂。在你面前，我只需要展现出笑脸就好了。哪怕那对你来说是刺眼的笑容，也好过我真正的丑陋面孔吧？

10

“喂，你这小子，怎么回事啊？”  
“烦，不想说话。”  
“把我叫出来又不说什么事，浪费我和男朋友卿卿我我的时间，你要赔我精神损失费的好吗？”  
“别闹了，老姐。”  
棕色长发的女性撑着下颌，兴致盎然地盯着黑泽：“脾气很大嘛。怎么了？失恋了？”  
“……才没有。”黑泽闷闷不乐地喝了口啤酒。  
“你就别骗我了，你这张脸上就写满了我失恋了快来安慰我好吗？快说说，对象是谁？你都有六七年没有谈过恋爱了吧？我还当你怎么了，原来是憋着不告诉我啊。”  
“都说了没有了！”黑泽瞪了姐姐一眼。  
“没有就没有嘛，那么大声干嘛，臭小子。”  
“……抱歉。”  
“嘛，看在你心情不好的份上，原谅你了。所以，不是失恋，那到底是怎么回事？”  
黑泽沉默片刻，才说：“其实，我有一个暗恋的人。”  
“哦？你们公司的？”  
“……嗯。我暗恋他已经很多年了。”  
“很多年？多久？”  
“6年了吧。”  
“6年？你不会从来没表白过吧？为什么？她有男朋友了？还是说表白了被拒绝了？”  
“没，没有恋爱对象，我也没有表白过。”  
“呜哇——太逊了！你这家伙以前桃花运不是挺好的吗？这次怎么这么怂？竟然连表白都没表白过？所以你是在苦恼什么？”  
“前阵子，我们的关系因为一些事情变得好起来了。但是，那个人一直都只当我是同事，最多算得上是朋友，对我完全没有那方面的想法。我不知道，我该不该说……”  
“那当然要说了！被你暗恋6年都完全没发现，这家伙得相当迟钝了吧！你不说，她肯定一辈子都不会发现，那你就真的只有等着失恋了。”  
“倒也没那么迟钝吧……问题是，我担心如果我表白了，对方会觉得很困扰。那是个很善良也很纤细的人，如果知道了我的感情，一定会觉得很棘手，可能会被我吓跑，也可能会明明不愿意接受却还是因为不想伤害我而被迫自己接受。而且，那个人还会知道我一直都是别有用心的，说不定会对我相当失望……”  
“你这家伙，也太少女心了吧，想得这么多。你是有多怕受打击啊，难道你就从来没考虑过她也正好喜欢你的可能性吗？”  
“这一点绝对不可能。”黑泽颓丧地回答。都听了那么多次安达的心声了，他早就知道安达对自己绝对没有超出友情的任何感情。  
“你真的很喜欢她啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“优一，”黑泽抬头，看到姐姐的神情变得严肃起来，“你其实也明白的吧？如果你真的那么容易放弃，你就不会这么难受了。”  
“如果你真的有那么喜欢她，就把所有无用的苦恼全部含痛咽下去吧，因为这就是你要付出的代价。你有为了这份感情粉身碎骨的决心吗？”  
“没有人有义务等你。6年间你喜欢的对象都是单身，这对你来说是一种幸运。但是，你要明白，总有一天她不会再等你的。这一天也许还有很远，但也许就是明天。但时候，你再后悔可就没用了哦。”  
“但是……”黑泽皱紧了眉，“喜欢一个人，不就是该尽全力不去伤害对方吗？明知道贸然表白会让对方惊慌失措，那还不如让一切都保持现状……”  
“喜欢这种感情，一旦产生就注定会有人受到伤害。你可能觉得沉默时只有自己会受伤，但是，你又怎么知道她不会受伤呢？根本没有更好的选择，优一，只有你想要的选择。”  
“沉默……也会让他受伤吗？”  
“比起坦率直言，沉默隐瞒总是让人更加不安。喜欢是很奇妙的。也许，只是知道你的喜欢，也能给她带去勇气和力量。每个人都会期待自己是受人喜爱的吧？”  
“勇气和力量……吗？”

安达，你会期待我的喜欢吗？

11

也许是姐姐的话引起了黑泽的警觉。他突然发现，安达和周围人的关系最近似乎也变好了。  
“安达君，浦部桑说让我们一起出去买点东西。”  
“藤崎桑？唔，马上。”  
藤崎桑好像是安达喜欢的类型啊……偶尔会看到安达盯着藤崎桑的方向看。虽然是同事范围内，但两个人见面也会偶尔闲聊两句。而且安达的前辈好像很热衷于撮合他们两个，经常会让他们一起做点什么。安达不会真的……不不，不可能，一定是我想多了，我从来没有听到安达在心里提起过藤崎桑。虽说这也是因为藤崎桑一般都不在场……  
“黑泽桑！你在看什么呢？”六角突然搭上了黑泽的肩。  
「那是……安达前辈和藤崎桑？嗯嗯，黑泽桑看上去很在意呢，不会是……喜欢藤崎桑吧！」  
黑崎立刻往边上转了转，躲开了六角的手。“没看什么，找我有什么事？”  
“啊，这份资料你帮我看看吧，黑泽桑。”六角全然没在意地又把手搭了上来。  
「安达前辈最近看上去表情都柔和了很多啊，是有什么好事发生了吗？该不会……他也喜欢藤崎桑吧！」  
“六角，”黑泽扬起灿烂的笑容，“这份表格可能得全部重做了啊。”

上午难得不需要出门跑业务，黑泽疲惫地坐在用餐处，开始吃在便利店随意买的三明治。吃了两口，却又不由自主地停下开始走神。  
安达和藤崎桑好像还没回来啊。去哪里了呢？怎么去了这么久？好在意。安达和别的人独处让我好在意。藤崎桑性格很不错啊，长得也甜美，从早到晚都笑着，看上去乐观又开朗，很像安达会喜欢的类型啊。刚才和藤崎桑在一起的时候，安达还笑得那么可爱，看上去有点害羞似的。对着别的女孩子他也会有那样让人无法忍耐的表情啊。  
越想越丧气，黑泽毫无形象地将脸埋进臂弯。心中的阴暗慢慢滋长。  
好在意。真的好在意。而且好嫉妒，嫉妒得不得了。  
要不要……去读一下安达的心声呢？

然而，还没来得及等到安达和藤崎回来，黑泽就不得不因为紧急情况出门。等到他处理完相应的业务回到公司，已经过了下班时间。  
在走廊上，他遇到了拎着包的藤崎。  
“藤崎桑，准备下班了吗？”他停在原地，笑着和藤崎打招呼。  
“嗯。黑泽君才刚回来吗？辛苦了。”  
“这没什么。”黑泽下意识笑笑，“话说，安达回来了吗？那个，你们俩下午不是一起出去买东西了吗？我有点事想要找他。”  
“早就回来了哦，现在应该还在办公室吧？”藤崎也笑了，“黑泽君最近和安达君关系变好了啊。”  
“唔，被看出来了啊。”  
“很明显呀。你们两个人经常一起闲聊吧？安达君今天还少见地和我聊起黑泽君了。安达君的性格也变开朗了很多呢，我觉得这是黑泽君给他带来的好的影响哦。”  
虽然很在意安达和藤崎都聊了什么，黑泽还是忍不住强调：“其实我也没做什么。安达本来就是很温柔负责的人。”  
藤崎愣了愣，笑道：“说得也是呢。”她挥了挥手。“那我就先回去了。”  
“辛苦了，藤崎桑。”  
“辛苦了。”

想到安达还留在办公室，黑泽的脚步就忍不住加快了。萦绕着自己的一整天的阴霾都因为藤崎简简单单的话语而烟消云散，黑泽心中充斥着想要快点见到安达的想法。  
他知道自己的嫉妒其实很没有来由。安达每天都和什么样的人来往着，明明自己都看在眼里。但是，他还是无法克制这份患得患失，难以自制地失落和担忧。  
哪怕安达不会接受我也好，得让他知道这份心意才行，得让他想到恋爱这件事情就先想到我才行。哪怕这可能会吓到他，哪怕这是卑劣的手段，哪怕……哪怕这是注定的失败，我也要说出口才行。  
我已经喜欢安达6年了。6年，没有人比我更了解他，也绝对不会有人比我更喜欢他。哪怕他有喜欢的人，那我也没法就这么眼睁睁看着他被别的人夺走。  
不说出口，怎么能够甘心！  
他越走越快，终于跑了起来。

12

黑泽冲进了已经变得昏暗的工作间，喘着气四下张望。然而，他仔仔细细地看了一圈，都没有找到自己想要寻找的身影。  
“黑泽？”他猛地转身，看到安达正端着水杯，冲着他礼貌地笑了笑，“你又没回去啊？”  
本以为错过了的黑泽一时回不过神。“唔，嗯。”  
“有什么事吗？”  
什么事……难道就要这样告白吗？安达会觉得我脑子有病吧？而且，我什么准备都没做，就这么来了，也太不浪漫了。  
明明什么都还没开始，黑泽已经开始忍不住逃避和退缩。  
他找了个借口：“啊，有东西忘记拿了。”  
“哦。”安达什么都没发现，点点头就向自己的座位走去。  
看到安达的背影，白天对方和藤崎一起离开的画面就又一次浮现。黑泽下意识喊：“安达！”  
“怎么了？”安达回过头。在昏灯下，他的眼睛也被刘海半遮半掩，柔和的面容带着耐心和笑意。  
这曾是黑泽可望不可求的安达的样子。就在不久之前，他们还生疏得像是最普通的同事，他们之间还横着似乎永远也迈不过去的鸿沟。但是，就这么短短的一段时间，他就已经切实地走近了安达。  
是我用魔法作了弊，利用了安达的诚恳和善良。但是，安达是不是也稍微有那么一点接受了我呢？在我想要走近他的时候，他是不是也稍稍敞开了一点心门呢？是不是只要我再努力一点，再勇敢一点，就能给安达更多的自信，让安达对我的信任也更多一点呢？  
我，有资格向安达告白吗？  
黑泽从未如此犹豫，如此难以抉择。他的心鼓噪着，呼喊着要把一切都说出来。可是，他却死死压抑着这份冲动，苦苦思索着这是不是最好的选择，是不是他想要的选择。  
下意识地，他伸出手去——

“你没事吧，黑泽？”安达突然走近了一点，“你的表情看上去很不好。”  
看到安达脸上的担忧，黑泽的大脑突然一片空白。  
我刚才，想要做什么？  
我又打算要用魔法作弊了吗？  
在表白之前，在必须靠自己鼓起勇气的时候，在需要用尽所有的坦诚和真心的时候，我竟然还打算依赖这恶魔的工具，依赖魔法吗？  
这简直就是最差劲的事情了！  
黑泽猛地收回了手。“没什么。”他移开了视线，“我刚才来的路上，遇到藤崎桑了。”  
“哦，藤崎桑啊。”安达的脸上流露浅浅笑意。  
然而，只是看到这样的安达，黑泽都觉得自己快要不能呼吸。从他的嘴中听到另一个女性的名字，看到他在提及这个女性时笑得这样温和，嫉妒的荆棘瞬间勒紧了他的心脏，让酸涩涌到了喉间，浸染了吐露的每一个字。“安达，”他带上刻意的灿烂笑容，“你对藤崎桑有好感吗？”  
“诶？”安达的脸立刻泛起浅浅的红，“你在说什么呢，黑泽。别开玩笑了。”说着，他就要转身离去。  
黑泽却一把抓住了安达的手臂，不让他逃。“真的？藤崎桑很不错吧，长得可爱，性格开朗，工作负责。安达真的一点都不喜欢？”  
「黑泽，怎么了？今天的他有点不对劲。是遇到什么烦心事了吗？」  
安达低着头，盯着地面，犹豫地回答：“这么说是没错。藤崎桑当然很不错，但是……”  
「呜哇，太尴尬了。这该怎么回答啊？黑泽怎么会突然提起藤崎桑？该不会，他喜欢的人是藤崎桑？今天下午我和藤崎桑一起出去买东西，所以他才会觉得不舒服了？还是说刚才遇到藤崎桑的时候他们说了什么？」

不是这样的，安达。  
你什么都没有想明白。完全不是这样的。  
黑泽突然松开了手。  
抱歉，接下来我要说的话，可能要让你为难了，安达。但是，我不得不说。所以，请原谅我吧，我没有勇气继续听你的心声了。

“安达。”  
黑泽脸上的笑容完全消失了。他看到安达忐忑不安地抬起了头，一双小动物一般的眼睛眨动着，写满了惊慌失措。  
这一刻，他感觉自己的心就像被火灼烧着、煎熬着。他突然很不忍心，好像他做什么都不对，好像他怎么样都会让安达受伤。他觉得自己简直失败透顶。  
可是，他已经做出选择了。  
“怎、怎么了，黑泽？”  
“安达。”他用前所未有的温柔声音念着这个名字，就好像要将自己全部的感情都寄托在这个称呼上。他的星星，他的宝石，他暗恋了6年的人，在他心中值得这世上一切美好的最珍贵的人，此刻就站在他面前。这或许是最差的时机，但冥冥之中，又似乎是最好的时机。因为，他可能再也不会遇到这样一个能让他鼓起全部勇气、即使明知道安达会生气会疏远也义无反顾、粉身碎骨都要将心意说出口的时机了。“我喜欢你。”  
安达愣住了。过了好一会儿，他才茫然地张了张嘴。“哈？”  
“我说，我喜欢你。”在这句话说出口之后，剩下的话语似乎也变得顺理成章起来，“想要抱着你、亲吻你、每天在同一张床上入睡醒来、互道早安和晚安的那种喜欢，想要独占你的笑容、你的声音、你的夸奖、你的目光的那种喜欢，看到别人和你站在一起就会嫉妒得不能自已的那种喜欢，想要和你永远在一起、占据你的所有时间、和你定下永恒的承诺的那种喜欢。安达清，我喜欢你。”  
“……黑泽。”安达僵硬地笑了笑，“你不是在开玩笑吧？我们不是朋友吗？”他躲开了视线。  
黑泽沉默了。  
果然不行吗。果然，安达对我没有那种感情吗。这也难怪啊。在说出口之前，我早就一清二楚了吧？啊啊，果然让他为难了啊，安达都不知道该怎么办才好了。毫无征兆地被同性的朋友表白，肯定受到了很大的打击吧？  
片刻后，他笑了笑，声音低哑地回道：“嗯，是开玩笑的，安达。抱歉，别当真。”  
我真是太差劲了，之前竟然还想着哪怕他不接受，也要让他明白自己的感情。我只是在借着自己的私心逼迫安达做自己不想做的事情而已。这样的我，没有向安达表白的资格。  
“真是的，下次别开这种玩笑啊。”  
“嗯，抱歉。”黑泽垂下眼，将失落、伤怀、自厌都藏在了睫下，克制地后退了一步。他扬起了一如既往爽朗又灿烂的笑容。“今天我不太舒服，所以说了胡话。忘掉吧，安达。我保证，明天的我就又是一如既往的我了。”  
既然是你不想要的东西，那就都舍弃吧。一点都不留下地，全部舍弃掉。  
“那我就先回去了。今天辛苦了，安达。”他转过头，不愿被安达发现自己已经变得通红的双眼。  
直到他走出门，他都没有听到安达叫住自己。站在灯昏空荡的走廊上，他忍不住停住。然而，在他身后，一切都是那样安静，安静得听不见任何人的脚步声。他等了一会儿，才再次向前走去。

13

在那之后连着两周，黑泽都没能再和安达说上一句话。  
他花了一晚整理自己的心情，终于能够在见到安达时笑得和往常一样毫无阴霾。然而，整整一天，他都没能看到过安达的正脸。  
意识到安达在躲着自己，他自然也不会步步紧逼，便也尽量与安达保持距离。但是，要纠正整整6年养成的习惯实在是一件很困难的事情。他还是时不时会发现自己在盯着安达看，还是在安达的座位有任何动静的时候都控制不住地过度反应，还是会在看到安达时下意识扬起笑容。  
他只能用填得满满当当的工作来转移注意，让自己不再想起这件烦心事。

“今晚和九岛公司的聚餐，你也一起来吧，黑泽。”  
黑泽收回了凝视着安达背影的视线，笑道：“哦，好的。我会好好准备的。”

和九岛社长觥筹交错整整三个小时，双方才终于达成了初步共识。为了展示己方的诚意，黑泽和对方碰了一杯又一杯，早就已经到了极限。聚餐结束，他撑着卫生间的水池台面，几乎站不住。  
用冷水洗脸稍稍清醒，他这才慢慢向外走去。夜已经很深了，冰冷的夜风让他被酒精灼烧的身体稍稍降温，却没能让他的意识变得清醒。他漫无目的地走着，意识到自己今天可能醉得有点过分了。然而，他却也没有谁可以求助。  
长相帅气、工作出色、精于世故、上天的宠儿一般的黑泽优一，其实是一个没什么朋友的孤独的人。这一点说出去，没有任何人会相信吧？但是，事实就是如此。他早就在身边筑了高高的墙，只被他外在的光鲜亮丽吸引的人是穿不过这道心墙的。所以，即使是在为安达的事情苦恼时，他能够咨询的对象也只有他看上去一点也不靠谱的姐姐，而非其他任何人。  
他其实比任何人想得都更加疏离，没办法轻易地去相信被自己所迷惑、希望从自己身上得到什么东西的人。  
在冰冷、孤独、岑寂的夜晚街道上，他茫然地向前走去，一时之间，竟不知道自己要去往何方。

等到回过神来，黑泽发现自己已经站在了公司的楼下。  
他愣了愣，轻笑一声。过去总是在外出跑完业务之后还执着地要回公司看一眼，其实就是想看看会不会遇到安达。习惯的力量竟如此强大，当他放空大脑时，他竟又循着身体的本能回到了这里。  
明明现在要好好避开安达，才能让他不那么为难的啊……不过，要是现在发Line给安达，他会怎么样呢？会担心地回复我问我有没有事，还是慌张地已读不回呢？都有可能啊，猜不到呢。  
不过，不能这么做啊。安达会为难的。不能再给安达添麻烦。  
他抬起头，闭上了眼。在他的心中，有一颗遥远的、不起眼的星星始终在闪闪发光。那是他无法使之熄灭、无法移开凝视的视线的光芒。那光芒让他渐渐平静了下来。

“黑、黑泽？”  
黑泽睁开了眼，模糊的双目中印出了一个熟悉的人影。他竟分不清这是现实还是幻觉。“……安达？”  
安达站得很远，显得很局促不安，犹豫之间却还是低声问：“你怎么站在这儿？”  
“啊？哦。我正准备回家。明天见，安达。”黑泽意识到了什么，立刻笑了笑，转过身去。  
不行，得避开安达才行，他现在肯定不想见我。刚刚他的表情都慌张得不知道该怎么办才好了。怎么会这么巧？不过，能看到安达，还是有点高兴啊。  
醉酒让大脑变成了周转不灵的机器，他急着向前，却猛地趔趄了一下，险些摔倒在地。  
“黑泽？！”安达似乎向他走了两步，担忧地问，“你没事吧？”  
黑泽稳住身体，回头不在意地笑笑：“没事没事。”然而，他的眉头却不受控制地紧皱着。他摇了摇头，试图让昏沉的大脑清醒一点。  
“你喝醉了？”安达似乎终于发现了不对劲，快步走了过来，“喝得这么多，你一个人能回得去吗？”  
关心的话语让黑泽的心软成一团。“没问题的。别太担心，安达。”说着，他的身体却很不给面子地又晃了一下。  
安达皱进了眉盯着他，好一会儿才低声说：“要不，我送你回去吧？”

14

虽说是被安达送回家，黑泽却不愿意被安达扶着，坚持自己一步步晃晃悠悠地往回走。只有在偶尔趔趄的时候，他才不会拒绝安达的搀扶，却在站稳之后又很快松开。  
没办法，毕竟现在我实在是不想听到安达的心声啊。  
他苦笑着想。  
幸运的是，安达似乎也有些心不在焉，所以黑泽一路都没有听到什么让自己倍受打击的话，就顺利地回到了家中。

坐在沙发上的黑泽双手按着太阳穴，试图通过按压缓解头痛的症状。安达正安静地在厨房烧开水，水壶发出的呜呜声成了这个房子里唯一的声音。黑泽坐了一会儿，还是忍不住扭过头去看安达。  
穿着白衬衫的青年正侧立着，垂眸认真地盯着水壶。那安静温柔的模样是如此不真实，比黑泽最唯美的梦境还要美好，让他忍不住浮想联翩。  
安达特意留下来照顾我，这是原谅我了吗？是打算继续和我做朋友了吗？  
然而，他却一句话都不敢问。

安达将泡好的蜂蜜水放在了黑泽面前，顺势坐在了黑泽身边。“喝一点吧。”  
黑泽扭头看向他，带着些不敢置信。然而，他却还是不敢问出禁忌的问题，只是问：“现在已经很晚了，安达你、你怎么办？”  
安达抬头看了他一眼，抿紧唇没有说话。  
没说话是什么意思？不会又要去睡网吧吧？说起来，安达今天这么晚才离开公司，我在公司楼下见到他的时候，电车就已经停了吧？怪不得他会提出送我回来……那我……  
黑泽犹豫了好一会儿，还是咬着牙问出口：“要、要不要睡在我这儿？”  
安达又沉默了好一会儿，才问：“可以吗？”  
然而，这却足以让黑泽的心像烟花一般炸裂。“可以！”像是怕安达反悔一般，他毫不犹豫地高声回答，“当然可以！”

静默地各自洗完澡，黑泽坐在沙发上继续喝第二杯蜂蜜水。等安达洗完，他回过头，看到安达穿着那件熟悉的睡衣的模样，一时间竟感动得要流下泪来。  
安达走到他面前，在他的灼灼目光下显得很不自在地别过脸。“你还头晕吗？要我扶你去床上吗？”  
“我没事了。今天你睡床吧，我睡地上就好。”  
“那怎么行？你喝了这么多酒，要好好睡一觉才行。我睡地上就可以了，不用那么麻烦的。”  
安达还是像以前一样。真好啊，他没有表现出讨厌我，还愿意和我说话。  
黑泽温柔地笑着。“去床上睡吧，安达。我带你过去。你特意留下来照顾我，睡地上的话我会很过意不去的。”  
安达看着他，没再说话。  
黑泽站起身来，向房间走去，却没听到安达跟上来的脚步声。他回过头，看到安达正盯着地上已经铺好的被褥出神，不由好笑，下意识伸手拉了一下安达。  
安达抬头，亮晶晶的眼睛迎上了黑泽的视线。他这才后知后觉地意识到，他不该——  
「黑泽看上去状况很不好啊，让人完全没法放心把他一个人留在这里。当时一时冲动就留下来了，这样没事吗？」  
安达真的是因为担心我才特意留下来的啊。  
「是不是还是睡网吧比较好啊？现在也太尴尬了。虽说黑泽应该也不会对我做什么，但不久之前他才刚刚向我表白，还被我拒绝了。如果是我肯定觉得尴尬得要死了，不，我现在就已经尴尬得要死了。」  
不会对你做什么的，安达。你愿意留在这里我就已经非常非常高兴了，完全不会觉得尴尬。  
「虽说我其实也没那么讨厌黑泽，只是，突然被一个大男人表白了，换做谁都会惊讶的吧？毕竟是同性啊。黑泽到底喜欢我什么啊？难道我之所以一直没有恋爱经历，是因为我吸引的是同性而不是异性？不不不，不可能。」  
谢谢你，安达，你不讨厌我就已经很好了。我不敢再奢望别的，只希望你不要因为我而受到伤害。  
「稍微有点高兴啊，虽然从来没有和任何人说过。黑泽一直都是个好人啊，鼓励我，夸奖我，在我有困难的时候帮助我。这样什么都能做得很优秀的人竟然会喜欢我，感觉真是不真实。我们明明一直是两个世界的人来着。或许，我也没有想象中那么差劲吧？」  
你一点都不差劲，安达。你才是这个世界上最好的人，是我的天使。  
黑泽低下头，惊愕地发现，泪水涌上了他的眼眶。他颤抖着，挣扎着，无所适从着。酒精让他的大脑发热发晕、胀痛不已。他难以自制地向前迈了两步，将安达拉进了怀中。

15

“黑泽？怎么了？不舒服吗？”安达紧张地问。  
「是酒还没醒吗？还是趁机骚扰……唔，不太可能啊。黑泽不是这样的人。」  
“抱歉，安达。”黑泽声音哽咽地将脸埋进了安达柔顺的黑发中，滚烫的眼泪坠落在藏在发丝下的耳廓上。  
安达倒抽了一口气。“你怎么……没事吧，黑泽？”他犹豫地将手搭在了黑泽的背上，轻轻拍了拍。  
「怎么会哭了？这是怎么了？我做错了什么吗？还是说黑泽遇到什么难事了吗？没事吧？」  
“抱歉，我让你、让你这么为难。”黑泽的眼泪停也停不下来。汹涌的情绪裹挟而出，爱意、懊悔、自责、痛苦将他的意识彻底搅乱，让他语无伦次地只能反复道歉。“对不起，安达。我真是太过分了，太差劲了。我不该、不该让你遇到这种事情的。对不起。我根本不是什么好人，我只是一个自私自利的混蛋。我真是……太逊了。”  
「怎么突然这么说自己？啊，难道是在说之前表白的事情？那件事情确实有点尴尬，但也不至于这样吧……难道是我当时的态度太伤人了？」  
“安达你真的、真的已经对我很温柔了。是我没有顾及你的感受。你一直都是这样，总是在体谅别人，看到任何一点别人的闪光点都愿意给予肯定。6年前，我最失落、最没有自信的时候，就是你让我觉得，我并不是一无是处，我的努力确实有人能看到，我的挫败也确实有人能体谅。因为你，我才能走到现在，才能变成这样看似什么都做得很好的样子。”  
「唔，说起来好像是有这回事？不过我当时也没说什么吧，只是很普通地说了实话而已。」  
“当时我就不可自拔地喜欢上你了。因为一直注视着你，所以我知道，你从来不会拒绝别人的请求，你从来不会用恶意去揣测和中伤他人，你从来不会对工作敷衍搪塞，你从来不会用虚伪去回应真心，你从来、从来不会意识到自己是个多好的人。”  
「说得也太过了吧……我哪有那么好？这家伙的暗恋滤镜也太厚了。啊啊，真是的，在说什么啊，为什么要说这种让人想要流泪的话呢？」  
“这都是我的心里话，是我一直想要说给你听的话。我就是因为你是个这么棒、这么可爱的人，所以才会这么喜欢你，不知不觉地越陷越深。我现在才明白，你不回应我的感情根本没什么。我只是想让你知道你有多好，你值得被我、被所有人喜爱。但是我却只给你带来了伤害和困扰，被自己的私心蒙住眼睛，只会让你为难。对不起，安达，对不起……”  
安达沉默片刻，搭在黑泽背上的手又轻轻拍了拍。“其实，也没有你想得那么夸张啦。我当时，只是有点吓到了。你先别哭了，黑泽。”  
「抱得太紧了，有点痛。」  
黑泽慌乱地松开手，站直了身体。他双眼通红，仍在不停地向下坠着眼泪，就像是关不紧的龙头阀门一般。这让他难堪地不停地擦着眼眶，却完全擦不干净。  
安达弯腰抽了一张纸，抬手替黑泽擦了擦。  
「哭得好丑……黑泽这么狼狈的样子真少见啊。」  
黑泽忍不住苦笑一声：“抱歉，又让你看到这么不争气的我了。我和6年前比真是一点长进都没有。”  
安达却摇了摇头：“其实，能看到黑泽这么脆弱的样子，感觉松了一口气。”  
“6年前你也是这么说的。安达真是……没变啊。”  
“是吗？因为你总是一副很完美的样子啊。就连告白的时候，都一张嘴就能说出那么一长串。老实说，你说喜欢我的时候，我觉得特别不真实，还以为你是在耍我。如果不是和你比较熟悉，知道你不会开这种不合适的玩笑，我一定会把你最后说的‘只是玩笑’当真。”  
但其实，我从来都不完美，安达。  
“我一开始确实想把这当作玩笑的。但是，当时黑泽的表情，总是在我的脑海里挥之不去。那个时候，你虽然笑着，眼睛里却完全没有笑意，盯着我的样子认真得不得了。看到那样的眼睛，谁都没法把那样的告白当成是玩笑吧？”  
所以，这是什么意思呢？安达，你要给我一个什么样的宣判呢？把我的表白当真的你，打算给我回应吗？还是要彻底地拒绝我呢？勇敢地正视了这份感情的你，会给我什么答案呢？  
然而，他却不敢问，也不敢奢求。  
“……谢谢你，安达。你能明白我的真心，我就已经很满足了。如果你觉得困扰，那我以后都会藏好这份感情的。如果你觉得、觉得不能再和我相处，那我也会离得远远的。”  
虽然这样我一定会心碎，但是，没有什么比安达的幸福更重要。我已经让安达为难过一次了，不能再让他为难第二次。

16

“其实……”安达别过脸，躲开了黑泽认真的视线，“其实也没有那么困扰啦。”  
“诶？”黑泽睁大了眼睛，“你、你不讨厌吗？被同性表白，这样的事情一般都不太能接受吧？”  
“确实是不太能接受。但是，表白的不是别人，而是黑泽你啊。”安达腼腆地笑了笑，“我们已经算是朋友了吧？我其实、其实没有那么讨厌……”  
即使安达的声音因为害羞而变得很低，黑泽还是听清楚了他说的每一句话。  
今天不会真的是什么节日吧？这样连妄想中都不会出现的话，真的是从安达口中说出来的吗？不被他讨厌就已经是上天赐福了，他竟然还说、说能够接受我对他抱有的感情？这是不是意味着，我还有希望？  
黑泽的眼睛亮了起来。眼泪挂在他的面颊上，在他发烫的皮肤对比下显得有点凉。“那、那我们，我们能不能试一下？”  
“试一下？”  
“我能亲一下你吗？”  
“诶？”安达瞬间涨红了脸，视线都跟着游移，“亲一下是指……？”  
“测试一下，你能不能接受我的亲近。如果你不愿意的话，那我们就还是做回朋友。如果你愿意的话，那我们就试着交往看看，可以吗？”  
“这就要交往……”安达犹豫不决，半天都没能给出答复。  
黑泽眼中的热切随着时间渐渐熄灭。  
果然还是不行吗？刚说了不能让安达为难，现在就又在做让他为难的事情了啊。我真是，一点都不长记性啊。安达看上去……这么抗拒。  
“没事，”他垂头低声浅笑着，安慰一般道，“能够和安达继续做朋友，我就已经很知足了。你不需要觉得愧疚或者自责，安达，喜欢这种事情就是没办法强求的。你不喜欢我，即使勉强自己和我在一起，我也不会觉得开心。”  
安达低着头，仍没说什么，好似默认。  
这样也好。就这样吧。安达不会为难，我也应该知足才对。  
“那，我就先去睡了。晚安，安达。”等待片刻没有得到回应，虽然失落，黑泽还是努力像往常一般笑了笑，转过身去。  
然而，刚迈出一步，他就被拉住了。  
「怎么办啊！这可是初吻啊，难道就要这么给出去吗？在一次不知道会不会顺利的测试里？虽然对象是黑泽，但是还是让人觉得好不安。但是就这么拒绝他吗？我其实也没有那么想拒绝他的。我其实——」  
黑泽惊愕地回过头。  
「——我其实，这几天一直在想黑泽的事情。黑泽真的是个很不错的人，从来不会为难我，总是鼓励我，帮助我，夸奖我，这些我都清楚。他向我告白的时候，我虽然意外，但却没有觉得厌恶，只是很惊讶他怎么会喜欢上我这样不起眼的人。我害怕他的喜欢只是玩笑，所以才会躲着他，远离他。可是躲着黑泽的这两周，又忍不住要一直想到他的事情。」  
「遇到困难会习惯性地想要找他，完成工作会想要听到他的夸奖，吃饭的时候会想到他做的鸡蛋烧，视线是不是就会落到他的座位上。明明一直、一直、一直在想着他的事情。」  
「我其实——」  
安达松开了手。刘海遮住了他的眼睛，鬓发却藏不住他通红的耳垂。“……亲额头，可不可以？”他轻声问。  
“可以。”黑泽的声音已经沙哑了。“安达，真的可以吗？”他还是觉得难以置信，安达竟就这么同意了。  
安达没说话，只是点了点头。  
黑泽颤抖着抬起手，触碰到安达的脸庞，小心翼翼得就像捧着无价的珍宝。他不由得踏前一步，轻轻拨开安达的刘海，俯身向下。  
「救命，只是亲额头怎么也这么紧张！呜哇，好近！」  
他看到安达闭上了眼睛，唇边不由得泛起一丝笑意。这笑着的唇带着温热，轻轻落在了安达的额头，就像羽毛掠过一般柔软。  
“讨厌吗？”他问。  
“唔，不，不讨厌。”  
那一刻，他又一次听到了安达的心音。  
「——果然，不讨厌。我其实，是有那么一点喜欢黑泽的吧？」

他跋涉了这么远，跨越了漫长时间，跨越了整个银河，终于来到了他的星星身边。这颗遥远的、不起眼的星星，在他眼中却比任何其他的星星都更加明亮。因为，他一直、一直都在注视着。  
每一颗星星在注视它的人眼里，都有着不灭的光芒。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 在阿渊以及一众朋友的安利下，我终于还是看了。不愧是你，日式纯爱，太蛊了，从头到尾没个正经亲，事后都看不了上半身，还能把人整得要死要活。  
> 安达宝贝实在是太可爱了，谁能不喜欢他呢？安达和黑泽克制又绵长的爱也让人心动不已。但是看完仍觉得意犹未尽，于是就萌生了写这个故事的想法。  
> 我就骑一会儿墙，马上回来.jpg  
> 这次的故事诚如开头所言，是黑泽能读心的if线。因为没有看过原作漫画，所以是在剧版的基础上进行了大量的私设和剧情的重构。为了还原剧版的纯情氛围，写作的方式也和以往有了很大差别。总之，这是一次全新尝试，写得不好请不要嫌弃。剧情很俗套，不少是原作剧情的改组，看个乐子。  
> 故事虽然停在了双方互通心意的一刻，但是在我心中，这并不是故事的结束。关于读心魔法，关于两人的关系，这个平行世界的安达和黑泽仍有很长的路要走。但是，故事的篇幅已经太长，再写下去难免累赘。如果我有兴趣的话，或许会在下一个短篇里呈现这个故事的后续。但不要太期待鸽子写手的画饼。  
> 说一件有趣的事。因为故事中有大量的日常，所以在写对话的时候脑子里冒出的都是各种日语对白，基于贴合角色的考虑，不得不一点点思索该用什么样的中文才能比较贴切地表达出日语的意思。写到最后，感觉自己全文都充斥着一股子日式翻译腔，非常怪异，但这种怪异似乎也有点可爱。  
> 写得比较急，有错漏请见谅。等我睡醒了再来仔细改一下【。  
> 总之，感谢看到这里，感谢包容我的不足。希望大家能看得开心w
> 
> By璇


End file.
